Lets Get It Done and Go Home
by grom76
Summary: My fanfic after the End of Mass Effect 3. I do not own Mass effect that belongs to Bioware and EA.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Get It Done and Go Home**

Many fans have been unsatisfied with the Way ME 3 Ended. Personally I am ok with the Endings but would love to have seen the happy ending where shepard gets reunited with his love interest, and also an ending where reapers won would also have been nice. Well this is story of my shepard after the reapers have been defeated. Ye the relays have been blown up, Citadel is still intact and in orbit above earth. Normandy is stranded on a moon. And All the crew members are alive and well. As to Anderson well read the story.

Notice: I do not own Mass Effect that belongs to Bioware and EA. Hope you like my version of the fan fiction. All constructive Criticism is expected and appreciated. And now to the Story.

**Chapter 1**:

Crucible just finished docking with the Citadel and aboard the Citadel was Admiral Anderson. On the command console there was a red button flashing, indicating that the crucible was ready to fire. Admiral David Anderson did not hesitates at all he pushed the button and crucible fired. Reaper near the citadel blew up immediately and Allied crews cheered. As the red wave of crucibles fire power headed towards charon relay back was reached earth and destroyed reapers on planet earth. Alliance and Allied soldiers cheered as the big reaper giants toppled over engulfed by read static of death. Reaper ground forces were confused and started to retreat on all the fronts. This enabled hammer squads to reach the citadel beam site and look for survivors of the fate full charge.

Major Alyssa Rain was one of the first alliance soldiers on scene. She looked around at the destruction Harbinger wrought with it's beam. 'What a mess, that damn reaper created.' She thought.

"All right people, look for survivors." Alyssa thundered and soldiers scrambled to comply. They managed to find few injured soldiers they called for medivac.

"FOB we found seven injured survivors so far, no sign of Commander shepard or Admiral Anderson yet." Alyssa reported.

"Major we have located a survivor in the rubble, we are going to need heavy equipment." Soldier reported.

"Heavy equipment on the way." FOB communication officer responded.

And 20 minutes later two heavy lifter were removing rock to reach the survivor, when they noticed N7 dog tags of Commander Neso Shepard, the soldiers cheered.

"FOB Commander shepard is located and alive we need a medevac." Alyssa spoke.

"Understood, medevac on the way."

Admiral Steven Hackett received report that both Admiral Anderson and Commander Shepard were alive and injured. What he did not know why the Normandy left the system after picking up LC Williams and Liara T'Soni before Harbinger got them. With the reapers destroyed allied forces were able to destroy oculus fighters with ease and space around Earth and Citadel was finally in the secure hands of allied fleet. What was surprising was that geth ships were launching rescue mission of the life pods from destroyed ships. With earth orbit secured alliance and allied fighters started surgical strikes on reaper ground positions. Even with reapers destroyed their husk ground forces were still fighting. But with our reaper support enemy ground forces were giving ground slowly but steadily. In the last few hours hammer forces managed to capture 14 reaper processing ships and liberate over 12 million human civilians from processing ships and camps surrounding the processing ships. Later that day…

"Admiral Hackett report for Earth, sir" Corporal Jennifer Marcy spoke.

"GO ahead Jenny." Steven responded.

" Ground reports Alliance flag on big ben, London has been liberated, no reaper forces remain." Jenny said.

"That is good, we can set up Command center in London and proceed with rest of the cities." Hackett replied.

With London Liberated rescued civilians and citizens of London that were found in surviving shelters were busy helping allied forces clean rubble in the streets of London and putting remains of dead husks in piles so that they can be burned. Bodies of dead soldiers were buried in make shift military cemeteries. People were busy trying to restore water supply to military and civilian camps that were being built.

Civilians were more that happy to assist soldiers who managed to free them from reaper occupation. Injured soldiers were tended to. Make shift hospital were made quickly so that injured soldiers were tended to. All the civilians and soldiers were working on restoring power and hospital in the city to try to restore some sense of normality to the city. A week later 4 hospitals and 8 power stations were operating. City had power and water restored. Commander Neso Shepard was placed into one of these hospitals to recover from his injuries and was guarded 24/7 t o ensure that fans and press left him alone so that he can recover. Hero of the galaxy needed time to recuperate. People were glad that he was alive. And as shepard recovered alliance brought heavy lifters

And heavy construction equipment to asses damage to buildings and start repairs. As each building was assessed all the damaged floors were demolished up to last strong level. As each building was repaired it became housing for civilians and military engineers responsible for reconstruction. Reaper processing ships were reconfigured to produce building material from the rubble. And as it was needed the city of London was being slowly rebuilt. And as that was happening in London allied ground forces with the help of air support managed to Liberate Vancouver, Tokyo and New York. Three more cities were being cleared of rubble and it's surviving citizens were helping rebuilt them. Soon as possible ground was cleared and food was being grown to help feed the allied fleets and ground soldiers. With the help of geth Quarians managed to create green houses that would be able to feed quarians and turians together. As more time passed more cities were liberated and more survivors located. When the final operations to liberate remaining cities on earth were completed it was accessed that merely 4 billion humans remained on Earth. 7 billion inhabitants lost their lives to reaper invasion. Admiral Steven Hackett was shocked but also glad that suffering of human civilians was over. Earth was free and in process of rebuilding. Steven needed to find a way to see how other allied world fared.

" Admiral Hackett you need to send somebody to Mars." Commander Javik spoke.

"Mars Archives were deleted by cerberus." Hackett replied.

"Not the back up server, admiral." Javik told admiral.

"Why do we need to send somebody to mars." Admiral hackett asked.

" Prothean archives there contain schematics for a new FTL drive that is more faster than your current drives and does not need relay to function and can get you further than your current FTL capabilities." Javik answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

On a third moon of gas giant Meladonia in the system 200 light years from star Sol, a lone crash frigate was on the surface of the garden moon. The crew and the N7 Talon Strike and Crimson Guard teams were making camp around wreckage of SSV Normandy SR-2 and working on trying to repair communication system aboard the ship. To Lieutenant Commanders Ashley M Williams it was complete surprise that Tantalus core was intact and working, so they had power to make their Stranding a bit easier. She understood why joker came in swooping and picked her and liara up and flew away just as Harbinger was giving chase, after causing havoc with the final assault on the citadel beam. Ash saw Admiral Anderson get aboard Citadel and saw the activation of Crucible just before that beam caused damage aboard normandy. She did not know if shepard was still alive or gone, but her gut was telling her He was still alive. She did not want to lose Commander Neso Shepard a second time. But she also had a little surprise for him to. Inside of her was growing a new live, that faithful night before assault on Cronos station and taking out Cerberus, resulted In ashley getting pregnant. She smiled with Happiness. She hoped that shepard would find way to get back to her. Hell he managed to get killed and come back. And then stop the collectors and reapers. So Neso Shepard would be more that qualified to find one LC Ashley Williams at her current location. That thought made Ashley smile. Joker was busy enjoying the company of EDI as two were busy trying to restore some of Normand's systems. If and when Alliance found the crash site, Normandy could be salvaged and repaired and put in service again. After all, Normandy was as famous as her CO.

Meanwhile on Thessia Asari resistance was managing to strike small victories against reapers in taking out processing ships and rescuing asari civilians from jaws of death, when the miracle of crucible finally destroyed all the reapers in orbit and ones on planet topple. Surviving Asari military forces were finally able to push reaper ground forces out of Armali and Serrice cities. Cities of Thessica and Asuria were half liberated. Asari High command was finally able to breath sight or relief as reaper ground forces were being beaten back now that reaper ships were defunct.

Commander Neso Shepard was finally informed that SSV Normandy picket up Ashley and Liara and then left the system as it was chased by harbinger just before crucible fired. The resulting beam created a orbital hazard for all ships as reaper hulks were everywhere in sol system. Surviving Allied dreadnoughts were using their main guns to destroy reaper hulks to clear space.

"Well commander now that you received the news, ready for your first post reaper mission." asked Admiral Hackett.

"Aye, aye sir." Shepard replied.

"Your orders are simple take couple of shuttles and go to mars archives and let Javik show you the location of back up prothean serves and retrieve the plans for a new star drive." Hackett told Neso Shepard.

"On my way sir." Neso saluted and left.

On the landing area three shuttles were waiting for Shepard. Two shuttles contained two mixed races N7 teams sent to provide cover and assistance to shepards team. With shepard, Javik, Garrus, Tali and James were going with him. Also assisting him Were Jack, Miranda and Jacob. Neso Shepard as he saw his two different crews get together for a mission to restore that galaxy. Reapers were defeated and did not pose a threat, Catalyst was also destroyed, and Shepard was glad that he and Anderson did not listen to the excuses from the AI. Catalyst did not understand what it meant to be organic and his genocidal solution to organic life was not a solution at all. That catalyst was wrong about lot of things. Citadel did not blew up and geth were still around. Mass effect relays were gone but all the allied races still had FTL capabilities and if the new Drives from prothean plan work all the races would get back home to their systems with out using the relays. And the galaxy would be able to develop on it's own with out mass relays and reapers to loom over them. It was also possible that mars archives would contain plans to build new relays like one on Ilos to citadel.

LC Ashley Williams just got of shower in captain's cabin aboard Normandy. She loved sleeping here where everything in his cabin reminded her of him. The bed sheets smelled of him and reminded ashley that she still had a chance of getting back into his life. She took towel of her nude body and lied down in bed to sleep.

"LC Williams, all the sensors are repaired and functional, if anything of the moons fauna comes towards all we will know." EDI reported.

"Thank you EDI, what about QEC." Ashley asked.

"QEC devices will be functional in about week." EDI responded.

"I am turning in for the night EDI." Ash spoke

"Good Night Williams." EDI replied.

Ashley relaxed and covered her naked body with a sheet, imagining that shepard was next to her. If Neso was still alive and she felt he was , he will find a way to rescue her again. He always found his way back to her. And now that both of them told each other how they felt about each other, she finally had a person to spend rest of her life with a man her family and father would be proud of. Ashley Williams had a future and now that she was with a child, she needed to get back to shepard and tell him the good news. Ash fell asleep dreaming of her future with her man and raising a family together with shepard.

Commander Neso Shepard and team were on their way to mars again. Even though this planet had some bad memories for him, remembering of ashley being hurt by DR Eva Core was bad enough, but Alliance and her allies needed him to find the back up servers and Neso was going to do that. He also needed to find a way to get back to Ashley and his crew on Normandy wherever they were and bring them back home.

Author's Note:

To all the readers thank you for your time for reading my fanfic. Please review and enjoy the future chapters. Again I do not own Mass Effect, Bioware does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Space around Palaven was loaded to brim with reapers. Capital Ships and destroyers were slugging it out with Turian First and Second fleet. Palaven command was worried that they might lose this system even with krogan help. But reapers were still being pushed back and few reaper capital ships were being destroyed. Situation was growing grave on the planet as more processor ships landed, but then the crucible ray hit the system and all reapers in orbit died in red static, while the ones on the ground toppled as crucible static killed them. And with that Turian and krogan military forces were finally able to liberate all processing cams and ships and start to push reaper forces back. On the moon of Menae was finally able to breath sight of relief as all the reaper forces on it were decimated.

Commander Neso Shepard and his three shuttles landed near the mars archives and the two N7 squads spread out to secure landing zone.

"Private Sinclair, report on the scanners." Neso spoke.

"Sir immediate are secure. There are reports of reaper ground force in and around the archive are." reported Private John Sinclair.

" Looks like we might have to land on roof of the facility and secure the archives main room." Shepard reported his plan.

"Commander Shepard we might not have to go to main archive control room." Javik Spoke.

"Go ahead Javik." Neso responded.

"The back up servers are two KM north of main archive." Javik told team.

"Lets get back aboard shuttles and fly to that location." Neso ordered.

And all 3 shuttles lifted of and flied to new location. As they arrived they encountered several husks and cannibals, one banshee and two brutes.

"Sir, the new LZ is hot." Private Sinclair reported.

" Activate side turrets and lets dance people." Neso Shepard spoke.

And with in few short minutes all reaper forces in the area were dead.

Shuttles landed and all teams were out.

"Commander that was a quick work." Javik commented.

"With out reaper ships they are helpless." Neso responded.

"Area is clear and secure." Garrus spoke.

"Where is the entrance?" asked Tali.

"Right over there in those rocks." Commander Javik replied.

" Echo Team you are the rear guard to the entrance, set up couple heavy mass accelerator machine guns and fortify the entrance area just in case more reaper ground forces show up." Shepard told one of his N7 teams.

Echo team responded by doing what they were told to do. And with in minutes area around entrance was fortified and secure for main team to proceed in prothean secret facility. Shepard and his team moved into the facility after turning their flash lights on.

"Commander the power room is at the end of this hallway to the left." Javik informed neso.

"Good, when we get there Tali and Javik can activate power to the facility." Neso told his team.

They located the room where it was that Javik told them and Tali and Javik were able to activate facilities fusion reactor and turn on the lights.

" All right people, we have power to facility and lights, this should make our mission a bit easy, Echo team has our back and landing zone secure. We do not have idea of how many reaper ground forces are here on mars, but what we do know is that we need the info that is here so lets find it and get back to earth." Shepard spoke.

"Aye, aye Commander." they all replied.

"All scanners are clear sir." responded Garrus.

"Tali use the computer station here and get us the fastest route to control room and server." neso told tali.

"On it shepard." Tali happily responded.

Tali was very quick on computer and she got the info shepard needed.

"Tali and half of Majestic team will stay here and secure the power room while, me, Javik and garrus and other half of Majestic team proceed to control room to secure it." Shepard spoke.

With that they all went about their assigned mission. When they reached the control room they secured the area and were using the collection of OSD they brought with them to down load the data on back up server. Four hours later all teams were back on shuttles and on their way to earth when they received reports that alliance forces have landed on Mars and Luna to clear out reaper ground forces. Commander Shepard was very happy that he would be able to find out where ash and his ship were located. He was looking forward to getting back with the sassy marine that made his life worth living. She was the reason he was willing to fight reapers to defeat them and now that reapers were no more he had a chance to start rest of his life with the woman he loved and start a family with her. Neso was looking forward to making babies with Ashley Williams. When his squad and N7 teams returned to earth Tali and Javik took the OSD to Allied scientist that worked on retrieving the info on them and with the help of Javik translation from prothean was very quick.

Shepard was called in to science department.

"Well shepard looks like you did it again, you provided great information to us." Spoke Dr Bryn Cole.

"So the new drives will be able to produce them." Asked Shepard.

"We will be able to build them with in two weeks, we will be able to outfit one frigate for quick search and courier duty. It will be one month before we can built drives for cruisers and dreadnoughts." Bryn replied.

"That is good, hopefully we will be able to restore QEC communications with all the homeworld." Neso responded.

"We will have communications back in a week." Responded specialist Grace Sato.

"Thank you Grace." shepard replied.

" We will have communications back with in a week and then we can try to figure out a way to build new FTL drives Faster." spoke Admiral Hackett.

Note:

Please review. I do appreciate all the people that took their time to read this fanfic. I will probably putting up another chapter in next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams woke up and put her hand on her stomach to feel the life she and Commander Neso Shepard created together in their night of passion before the assault on the citadel base. Ash smiled at the thought of that special night when both of them acknowledged their love for each other. O how she waited for her man to come and rescue her again so that she can be swept of her feet again. Ashley loved Neso very much. She never expected to find an attachment with a career military man like her father. Commander Neso Shepard was a hero, strong and no nonsense kind of guy with a great ass. Now that was the best feature that Ashley noticed on him. Oh how she missed him right now.

"LC Williams just to let you know that QEC system is back on line." EDI informed Ash.

"Thank you EDI, I will go to comm room and send out distress call to Alliance." responded Ashley.

Ashley went into the bathroom and looked at her naked form, wandering for how long before she got fatter due the her pregnancy. She was looking forward to her maternity leave. Hopefully Neso would be able to be with her. She took a quick shower put on her uniform and went to comm room to try to reach earth.

Commander Neso Shepard was resting for a few days before SSV Avalon was ready to start search for Normandy. Admiral Steven Hackett was looking forward to be able to send out search and rescue missions after the reapers were gone and this would be first. Alliance needed to bring back SSV Normandy back to earth with her crew. They were heroes just as much as Neso Shepard is. SSV Saint Helens was the Admiral Hackett's flagship and one of the few allied dreadnoughts that had no damage. It was sitting next to Destiny Ascension the Asari dreadnought that was flagship of Citadel fleet. Commander Neso Shepard was eager to go search for Ash he needed her by his side as the allied fleets and worlds were being rebuilt.

" Alliance HQ, this is SSV Normandy, please respond." Spoke Ashley

"This is Alliance HQ, Admiral Hackett speaking, identify your self." responded Hackett.

"This is LC Ashley Williams speaking, SSV Normandy SR-2, good to hear your voice Sir." responded Ashley.

" Good to hear from you to, LC, we have you 200 light years form Earth." mentioned Hackett.

"That is our precise location sir." Ash replied.

"We will launch a rescue and retrieval mission later today." told Admiral Hackett.

"How long till they reach as sir." Asked Ash.

"The new prothean drives we recovered are capable of traveling 60 Light years every four hours with one hour to discharge excess energy." Told Hackett.

"Javik provided info." Asked Ashley.

"Commander Javik led as to secret archives on mars where we retrieved the information and design." responded Admiral Hackett.

" I will inform the crew sir." replied Ashley.

" LC transferring your communication to SSV Avalon." spoke Hackett.

" Commander vid call from SSV Normandy." spoke Ensign Alyssa Wallace.

"Patch it to my quarters ensign." replied Commander Shepard.

"Hello Ash how are you doing." Asked Neso

"Hello hero man, I love you." replied Ash

"I love you to babe, so how is everybody there." Neso asked Ashley.

"The usual joker playing pranks when he is not busy chasing EDI around." smiled Ashley.

"I should be soon on the way there to retrieve you." Neso told her.

"Hurry up lover boy, I have something to tell you only in person." Ashley informed him.

"Love you Ashley." neso told her.

"Love you Skipper, hurry up and get me." Ashley smiled at him.

Vid call ended.

Finally he was sure that Ashley was alive and well. Neso wandered what she had to tell him. He would find out soon enough when he held her in his arms again. Finally he was going to start thinking about future and family with Ashley. Now he had a boost in energy to get his reports done and get his ship to move to get the woman he loved and his crew back to Earth.

Meanwhile Asari on planet Thessia and their other colonies were finally able to eliminate last of reaper ground forces and were able to restore QEC system. With in days all the homeworlds and fleets were communicating with each other regularly. Finally the allied races were able to breath sigh of relief as they realised that they had won the reaper war and can start to rebuild their societies and planets.

Turian Hierarchy was able to do the same with palaver and its colonies. Elcor, Hanar, Drell and Volus also liberated their worlds and were in the process of trying to implement new drives on their ships, that alliance passed on.

Ashley Williams was very happy, she knew that Neso Shepard was alive and on his way to get her and his crew.

"EDI inform the crew that Communication with Earth is established, and a rescue mission is on the way to retrieve us. Headed by Commander Shepard." Ashley informed EDI.

"Right away LC." Replied EDI.

Soon through out of Normandy and camp around it there were cheers of joy from the crew as Edi spread the news. Ashley Madeline Williams was joyful to the man she loved was coming to get her and he would be there very soon. She would be able to tell Neso that he was going to be a father in person. Her mother and sister would be very happy for her and shepard. She was going to be a mother, what a concept. Ashley Williams was able to achieve breakage of Williams curse, clear her grandfathers name, find a great man to spend the rest of life with and raise a family with him. She made Williams name proud again. Ashley smiled at the thought of Her, shepard and four little rugrats she planed to have with shepard. She wanted a large family, like hers.

Commander Neso Shepard was on the CIC of The SSV Avalon just as the frigate was leaving Sol system to proceed to the location of crashed SSV Normandy to retrieve crew. Neso could not wait to hold one Ashley Williams in his arms again, and he had a ring to ask her to be his wife. He needed her by his side and in his life. SO he was going to make her his wife and rise a family together with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

SSV Avalon was on its way to Syrtania System and third moon of its biggest gas giant to recover crew of SSV Normandy and post a locator beacon for alliance recovery crew to recover and salvage Normandy to tow it to repair yard. Commander Neso Shepard was eager to get the woman he loves back into his arms safe and sound.

CIC SSV Avalon

"Commander opening singularity and ready to jump out of the sol system." spoke soft soprano of Flight Lieutenant Lidia Desalis.

"Excellent news, proceed Lt Desalis." replied shepard.

Point singularity opened and SSV Avalon made it's first 60 Light years jump.

Moon Pelagis, Meladonia Sub System

LC Ashley Williams was getting ready to meet shepard and get all the crew members of Normandy to pack up stuff to get ready for rescue operations. She was looking forward to see her skipper again. Ashley smiled at the thought of being in Neso shepard's arms again. She was perfectly content there. And then they may get lucky and get assigned on same spectre missions. That was another thing they had in common. And hopefully they will be able to serve on Normandy together again.

Admiral Steven Hackett smiled at the thought of how Commander Shepard was eager to rescue his crew and recover his ship. Commander Neso Shepard was a poster boy of Alliance Armed Forces. They needed more officers like him. He was also eager to install the new drives in all allied ships, that he was not concerned with a rumour that Commander Shepard and LC Williams were romantically involved, eve if the rumour was true, Admiral Hackett had not intention to interfere with such a relationship. Even if it was against regulations, both the named officer deserved a bit of leeway in that regards. After all they were both duty first and loyal to Alliance and Citadel Council.

Admiral David Anderson was finally getting to enjoy some R&R when Kahlee Sanders joined him. As he spoke to Neso about it he had every intention of getting Kahlee to be his wife and retire from alliance and spend rest of his life with the woman he loved.

Jack was finally able to get more information on Cerberus from alliance and if there was anything left of Cerberus after King of boy scouts took them down she will hunt them down and kill them. After all they were after her students and need to pay for their audacity. She was perfectly content in her new life and felt better for it.

Miranda and her sister Oriana were finally able to find a peaceful house on Luna and get to relax with out fear for their safety from their father and Cerberus, after all Cerberus and Henry Lawson were both dead courtesy of Neso Shepard and Miranda.

60 Light years from Earth SSV Avalon stopped for drive discharge and one hour break before making another jump. Commander Neso Shepard was reading reports from all departments. He looked at the galaxy map and was able to smile at the sight of galaxy free of reapers forever. Geth and Quarians Had peace and coexisted on Rannoch. Turian's and Krogan were working diligently to repair Tuchanka and Palaven. Even Salarian's have dropped their animosity towards krogan. Commander Shepard was responsible for all of this and allied races new leas on life. They could develop with out any outside influences and no more races will get harvested and turned into damned reapers.

To: Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, SSV Normandy

From: Commander Neso Shepard SSV Avalon

Hey Babe

On my way to your location 140 light years to go. Probably will reach you in ten hours. Can not wait to hold you in my arms again.

Love you

"LC you have message." Samantha Traynor told Ashley.

"I will take it in the cabin, Sam." Ashley replied.

Ashley left CIC to get to cabin to read the message. When she read the message she just smiled, what a character, who would have expected mighty commander shepard to send sappy messages to the woman he loved. Yes Ashley thought he is definitely worth my time. She wandered should she send a reply or just wait till he appears with the rescue mission. Ashley was very eager to be back with shepard. She did love him and she wanted a life with him and to raise kids with him

SSV Avalon just managed another 60 light years jump and was discharging drive, when Neso shepard went to his cabin aboard the frigate, to think on how he was going to pop the question to Ashley. He was also very eager to rescue his crew and salvage his ship, but first get Ashley and crew safe and back to earth.

Samantha Traynor was happy for Ashley when she saw that she was glowing after getting in touch with commander neso Shepard. She was happy for two of them. But she was also happy for herself. She has hooked up with Liara and later that day she will visit her newfound friend and lover. Sam was definitely happy to be aboard Normandy. Hopefully the ship would be able to sail the stars again.

Liara T'soni the shadow broker was able to get in touch with her remaining agents and get their locations. She still had about 52 % of her network of agents intact. She was going to find a way to get them moved to another location while she recruited more agents.

As the reaper war was finished all the allied ships in orbit around earth and other planets in sol systems were finishing repairs and getting lists of casualties prepared. They were also in constant contact with their homeworlds that the distance between them was not that far. Most of the ships after being retrofitted with new drives would be able to reach their home systems with in weeks.

SSV Avalon made another jump of 60 light years and they were only 20 light years away from the Syrtania system. Neso shepard was eager to finish the last 20 LY to the woman he loved but he had to wait one more hour.

Ashley Williams was counting minutes of the five hours the love of her life was away from her. She could not wait to make love to him again, and to tell him that he was going to be a father. That just made her giddy with joy. Ashley decided to sleep for those five hours.

"Traynor wake me up in five hours." Ashley told Samantha.

" Aye, aye LC" Sam responded.

And Ashley was away to the cabin to sleep. She stripped her uniform off and slept nude. Hopefully shepard would be there soon to take advantage of Ash being naked in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Singularity opened in the outer edges of Syrtania system and SSV Avalon jumped into last reported position of SSV Normandy.

" Tactical scan the area." spoke Neso Shepard

"Are clear, distress beacon coming from second gas giant in system." Reported tactical officer Dave Storm

"Lidia head the ship toward Meladonia." responded neso.

"Aye , aye sir." responded LT Lidia Desalis.

SSV Avalon entered the orbit of Meladonia Gas Giant.

"Sir, distress beacon coming from third moon." spoke dave.

"That is Pelagis, put as in orbit there and prep the shuttles." Ordered Commander neso Shepard.

Avalon entered the orbit of moon Pelagis.

"SSV Avalon calling SSV Normandy." spoke Neso.

"SSV Normandy here, is that you sir?" asked Samantha Traynor.

"Yes it is Samantha, we are sending shuttles down to start recovery operations." said Neso.

Commander Neso Shepard was on first Shuttle down. And as soon as the shuttle landed and the door opened he went looking for Ashley. She was not very far from the shuttle location. When Ashley saw him…..

"Skipper." stuttered Ashley.

"I told you I would find you anywhere Ash." responded neso.

"Shut up and Kiss me." ordered Ash.

And she grabbed him and kissed him deeply to the cheers of both crews. And while Ash and neso were busy holding each other crew of SSV Avalon was assisting crew of SSV Normandy board the shuttles and get aboard Avalon to head to Earth.

Neso Shepard looked around and saw that he was alone with Ashley, and all the people that were around them were kind of farther away, he pulled out the box and opened it, getting on his knee.

"Ashley Madeline Williams would you make me the happiest human spectre by becoming my wife." asked neso Shepard.

"Yes, just try and stop me from marrying you." responded Ashley.

They kissed again and the crew cheered again. As shepard put the ring on her ring finger. Ashley had tears in her eyes. She kissed him again.

"Skipper, I have news for you." told Ashley.

"What is it love." responded neso.

"I am pregnant, you are going to be a father skipper.' said teary eyed Ash.

As He kissed and hugged her. They just stared each other in the eyes deeply. They kissed again and were holding hands as they boarded the shuttle together.

"Well ash we got it done, now time to take you home." smiled Neso.

"You better, skipper." responded happy Ashley.

SSV Avalon posted a locator beacon for recovery ship for SSV Normandy wreck, and report was sent to earth of successful recovery of Normandy's crew.

Admiral Steven Hackett was smiling as he was briefed of recovery of the Crew of SSV Normandy. Steven was glad that crew of brave Normandy is heading back to Earth. The retrofit of all allied ships with Prothean Singularity Drives was going right on schedule. Four quarian and Geth ships were already retrofitted and were on their way to Rannoch and the rest of Migrant fleet. First asari and turian ships were in final stages of retrofit and will be ready to leave in a day or two. Krogan ships were leaving today for Tuchanka.

Ashley just finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her naked body when she stepped out into shepard's cabin.

"Just a towel ash." asked Neso

"I am with you, skipper." Ash responded as she got closer to him.

And then he removed the towel and starred at her beautiful d-cup breasts and then his eyes wandered to the pubic area and saw an arrow pointing toward her woman hood and whistled.

"Skipper, like what you see." Asked Ash.

"Love it babe, now come here." ordered neso.

"Make me." Ashley told him

He grabbed and kissed her on the lips deeply, and his hand played with her breast.

"Hmm skipper, that is nice, missed you." moaned Ash.

"I know Ash." spoke Shepard before his mouth was on her nipples making her moan even harder. Ashley responded by removing his clothes and with in minutes two of them were making deep passionate love.

"What made you shape your pubic hair that way Ashley.' asked commander Shepard.

"I wanted to do it for you, my love." responded Ash.

"Nice gift, but all I need is you." said neso

They kissed and fell a sleep in each other's arms.

SSV Avalon was on it's way to Earth, after first jump the ship stopped for a hour discharge of her drive and to prepare for next singularity jump.

In the ladies washroom private shower booth Liara and Samantha were busy making love to each other.

"This is very nice, Sam." spoke Liara.

"You are gorgeous, Liara.' replied Samantha.

The two women kissed as they robbed each other's breasts and tweaked nipples till they moaned in pleasure. After twenty minutes they finished their shower and dressed and left the bathroom holding hands. Samantha Traynor was finally found a person that she can spend the rest of her life with and have children. Liara was happy with her relationship with Sam and enjoyed the companionship Samantha Traynor was providing and was loving the idea of having little blue children with her human lover.

SSV Avalon made another Jump towards earth and were left with 80 light years left to reach Earth. Neso Shepard and Ashley left the elevator holding hands onto the CIC deck.

"Report, status of the ship." spoke neso

"Ship is preparing for 3rd jump towards earth." responded communication ensign.

"Let me know when we reach earth." Neso replied.

Neso and Ashley left CIC to go to crew deck to get something to eat.

"Skipper, I am famished and I need to eat for two." Ashley told neso.

"After last night who can blame you." neso responded.

"Last night was great looking for many more." ash spoke.

Neso kissed her as they sat down at the table to eat breakfast.

They managed to eat in peace only holding hands. After they finished breakfast they went to starboard observation deck where they stared at the stars together while Ashley was with her back to shepard.

"Looks like we get our ever after skipper." Spoke Ashley.

"I love you Ash, and we deserve it, after beating reapers." replied Neso.

"And you saved the galaxy again Hero Man." Ashley smiled as she kissed him.

"I had you and our friends to back me up." replied neso.

"Love you to skipper." Ashley spoke.

They kissed passionately and were lost in thought staring at the stars together.

After a while his hands started wandering over her body and when they reached her groin area.

"Careful skipper, we might christen this room and somebody might walk in us." Smiled Ashley.

'That is okay you have your guns to cover up." responded Neso.

"Nope skipper, they are in our cabin." Ashley told him.

"Spoil sport, lets go to the cabin then." Neso smiled.

"Love to but, you will have to wait. Ashley teased.

Neso smiled and kissed the woman he loved.

Authors Note: Well looks like I managed to get some scenes a bit steamy. Please review and keep reading. I managed to pair up Samantha Traynor and Liara as a couple and well looks like Garrus landed Tali. Well that is all till next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

SSV Avalon

60 light years from Earth

In the captains cabin Commander Neso Shepard woke up to the naked form of his fiancé Ashley Williams and smile when he set his eyes on the sleeping beauty. He rested his eyes on her naked breasts as they were exposed above the sheet covering rest of her naked body. He smiled as he watched her breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. She just made rest of his life very enjoyable. She was pregnant with his child and they were engaged to be married. He was very happy with the turnout. Ashley opened her eyes.

"Like what you see skipper." asked Ashley.

"Love what I see, just as I love you honey." replied neso

They kissed and neso reluctantly got out of bed.

"Stay here ash and relax, I got to check on the ship and crew." Neso told Ashley.

"Do not take to long to come back to me skipper." Ashley replied.

Neso smiled and kissed the woman he loved again. Dressed in the uniform took the elevator to get to CIC.

On the CIC

"LT Desalis report, please." asked neso Shepard.

"Sir, we are 60 light years away from the Earth, and we will be able to move in about 40 minutes." replied Lidia Desalis.

" Carry on and keep me updated." responded neso

"Aye Aye sir." replied LT.

London, Earth

Admiral David Anderson and Admiral Steven Hackett were already deep in progress of planning of recovery of SSV Normandy and how long it will take to put it back in service. They probably would be able to put it back in service in 10 months, until then Commander Shepard and crew of SSV Normandy can enjoy some R&R that they have earned with their Actions. Admiral Anderson smiled when he read the message LC Williams send to him. Damn shepard moves fast, those two lovebirds already engaged. Their love story will be circling Earth and other planets for few centuries. The inspiration those two represented to every species in the galaxy. And finally those two would be able to place each other first then the rest of galaxy. He was going to make sure that the two love birds have full 10 months rest before going back on active duty.

SSV Avalon just made its last leg of singularity jump into the sol system and entered the orbit above Earth. Commander Neso Shepard and LC Ashley Williams were getting ready to board the shuttle heading to London. They had to file few reports and start planning their wedding as soon as possible, they both were ready for shore leave they accumulated. They also were looking forward to spending time with each other without their crew or war trying to disturb their romantic plans for each other. They were also informed that the wreck of Normandy was being towed to Mars Shipyards to be repaired and put back in active service in about ten months.

As Neso and Ash walked into alliance HQ in London they both saluted Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett.

"At ease Shepard and Williams, welcome back to earth LC and you two are due ten months shore leave as Normandy is repaired." informed them Admiral Hackett.

"Aye, Aye sir." both Ashley and Neso responded.

"LC Williams we are thinking of offering you SSV Avalon as your own command." spoke Admiral Hackett.

"No thank you sir I will remain XO aboard Normandy for another year or so sir." replied Ashley.

"Good, dismissed." responded Hackett.

Neso and Ashley walked out on the street.

"How come you refused your own command." asked neso.

"I am about to become mother and do you think I will allow any table dancing tart to come after you, think again. You are mine skipper." responded Ashley.

Neso smiled and kissed Ash passionately.

And the two lovebirds left for their quarters that were assigned to them to rest and relax before their shore leave starts. When they reached their home Ashley got busy calling her family and working on her plans for the wedding. Both she and Neso agreed to get married right away with her family and their friends attending.

They finally agreed that ass soon as her mother and sisters got back to earth in few days they will have their wedding ceremony and then they will go on their honeymoon on one of the smaller islands on earth. Ashley Madeline Williams was very happy the way her life was turning out for better. First of all the Williams curse was broken she was first Williams since her grandfather to reach rank higher than operations chief. She was a lieutenant commander and an XO of SSV Normandy, second human spectre and soon to become wife of the first human spectre, commander Neso Shepard poster boy of Systems Alliance, Hero and savior of Citadel and all around reaper killer. Ashley was happy, she was going to be a mother and wife. Her career as an alliance officer was now on the second stage as she was preparing to be mother and a wife. She was looking forward to both challenges. She and Neso will have lots of fun raising family together.

Lynn, Abby and Sarah were very happy for Ashley and Neso. Sarah was still having a hard time with the loss of her husband but talking with Ashley and her other sisters and mother helped her heal slowly. Sarah was looking forward to her big sister Ashley settling down with Commander Neso Shepard, it did help that he was very handsome and had a great ass like Ash said many times.

'O my god can Ashley talk about her man's ass.' thought Sarah as she smiled her first conversation with Ashley when she was assigned to SSV Normandy and shepard's command. All that mattered to Sarah and her sisters and her mother was that Commander Neso Shepard was making Ashley happy and that was all right in the Williams family book. All the Williams sisters were looking forward to Ashley becoming shepard's wife. She could not stop talking about her skipper. Sarah smiled at that thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

LC Ashley Williams woke up next to her fiancé Neso shepard and as she was watching him still asleep she rubbed her belly as she tried to feel the life two of them have created. She was so happy that she was going to be a mother, and also very happy that finally she was going to settle down with a man that was so totally worthy of her. After all Williams women were not easy bunch to please. But Neso shepard was quite able to meet the Williams women standard. Now her mother maria will stop worrying if Ashley was ever going to get married. Ashley Williams has snagged herself a man that she can raise a family with. She kissed Neso as he was waking up.

"Morning sleepy head." Ashley smiled as she told him that.

"Sorry babe, now that you are here everything is all right in the universe and I can get a proper sleep." responded Neso.

"No time for that hero man, your fiancé needs attention." she kissed him again and two love birds were busy making love.

While neso and Ashley were busy making love to each other, the rest of earth population was busy removing debris from the streets and removing wrecked cars and restoring buildings. The population was very happy to rebuilt buildings reapers wrecked. All the wreckages of reapers were cut up and used for framing of building reconstruction that was going on. All the reaper hearths and brains were removed and destroyed to ensure that nobody gets indoctrinated by any residual indoctrination devices.

Few asari, krogan , geth and quarians remained on earth to help with repairs and reconstruction, most of the other left for their home worlds to help with reconstruction. The ones that remained were very busy assisting humans in restoration. It was great to see all the races working together to restore one of the planets of the council space. Human engineers went to palaven and Thessia and sur'kesh to help asari, salarians and turians with their reconstruction.

Meanwhile Ashley Williams was busy relaxing after their lovemaking session waited for neso to come out of the shower. She smiled as the man she loved walked out of their bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist.

"Thanks for the view skipper." Ashley said as she slapped him on his great ass that she admired.

"Babe you are a hellcat." neso responded.

"Neso, I love you." Ashley said as she kissed him.

" I love you to Ash." neso responded.

"No time for another session of love making, have to take shower and get ready to get my sisters and mother." Ashley replied.

Neso smiled as he watched Ashley go bare naked into their bathroom. How much he loved her, And now he was going to marry her and start a family with her. She was pregnant and he was looking forward to fatherhood. After a while she exited still naked and as she walked her breasts jiggled making shepard whistle.

"Skipper behave." Ashley scolded him.

"You are beautiful." neso said as he took her in his arms.

"No time for it skipper, have to go to spaceport." Ashley smiled ash she pushed him away.

She quickly dressed and went to space port to get her mother and sisters, for her and shepard's wedding. Now there was a story for the paparazzi, First and second human spectres involved I a relationship with each other about to get married and have a baby. Ashley smiled, reapers were defeated and no more and skipper was all hers. Life was going good for her.

LC Ashley Madeline Williams just arrived on London's space port when he shuttle containing her family landed. Ash was eager to see her mother and sisters. She was also ecstatic for the occasion of the reunion, her marriage to her skipper.

"There is my oldest daughter." Maria spoke as she saw Ashley, and Sarah ran into her sisters arms.

"Hey squirt how are you doing?" Ash asked Sarah and sarah smiled.

"Well I am happy for you and neso, still missing my Thomas." responded Sarah.

"I know kiddo, I am so proud of you, you are no career soldier yet you are as though as one." Ashley responded.

"That is me, now enough serious stuff lets gush about Neso." Replied sarah.

"Yes we can gush about skipper, just so you know mom you are going to be a grandmother soon and you my sisters are going to be aunts." Ash told her family.

"Oh my god, that is good news Ashley." said maria.

And the five of them went to her and neso's place where they would stay for the wedding. On the way to the house, girls were all busy figuring out what to wear to the wedding and how it will all go smoothly. When they arrived at the house her mother and sister went to their rooms to unpack and relax and she went to check on Neso Shepard, whom she found asleep.

'That is my skipper, the man I fell in love with, reapers are gone and he has no worry left.' ash smiled as she finished her line of though. She stripped her self nude and laid next to sleeping neso and joined him in deep sleep. They both needed their rest, after all they were getting married tomorrow. Later in the evening Ashley was woke up as she felt Neso's hands rub her breasts making her moan in pleasure.

"Nice thought skipper, how about a love making session." spoke Ashley.

Neso smiled and with in moments he was on top of her and they made slow lazy love to each other.

"Well ash in few more hours you become Missus Neso shepard." neso told her as he kissed her.

"looking forward to it skipper." Ashley responded as she climbed on top of him for another bout of love making, and they after they both climaxed and fell into deep sleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Neso Shepard and Ashley Williams woke up at the same time.

They kisses quickly.

"Now time for you to disappear skipper." Ashley told Neso.

"Just As it was getting interesting." he responded.

"Sorry skipper, got to put my wedding dress on and you can not see it until I enter church lover boy." Ashley chided.

Neso smiled and kissed his bride to be and left to get ready for his wedding day. And as he was leaving Ashley's sisters and mother joined Ashley to help her get ready. While Maria Williams and her three other daughters prepared Ashley's bridal dress Ashley went in to shower. After a while she was naked and running a hot water shower that helped her relax. She was very happy that her day has arrived. She and Neso Shepard were perfect for each other. As two of humanity's fines and two spectre's of the council they were allowed certain privileges and alliance Command was not making an issue of their romantic relationship or their impending marriage. After few minutes in the shower Ashley felt relaxed and got out she used her towel to dry her self than put on a blue satin thong panties and bra that accentuated her curves since blue was neso's favourite colour and ashley felt appropriate to wear blue underwear to their wedding. She got out into the living room.

"Yo sis nice undies." spoke Sarah.

" Neso loves the colour on me." responded Ashley.

"He is a lucky guy." spoke Lynn and Abby in unison.

"Now that is enough girls, We have to get Ashley ready for her wedding." chided Maria.

And with that Ashley with the help of her sisters and mother put on her dress and was on the way to the church where she and Neso would be married. Half a hour later they arrived at the church. Ashley was walked down the Isle by her mother while her three sisters where her bridesmaids. When Ashley saw neso Shepard waiting for her in his Tux she smiled and could not believe her luck to have found him. And when she finally reached his position their ceremony started.

After a few minutes…..

"Ashley Madeline Williams, do you take Neso Michael Shepard for your wedded husband, to hold and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, till death splits you apart." asked priest.

"I do." Ashley responded.

"Neso Michael Shepard do you take Ashley Madeline Williams for your wedded wife, to hold and cherish, for better or worse, for riche or poorer till death split you apart." asked priest.

"I do" replied Neso.

"By the laws of System alliance and almighty god, I pronounce you husband and Wife, Mr neso Shepard you my kiss the bride."

Neso grabbed Ashley into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Triple hooray for mister and Miss Neso Shepard." spoke joker.

"Hooray, hooray, hooray." responded crowd.

Outside of the church soldiers fired rounds in the air as cameras of several TV netwoorks were filming the ceremony.

And as Ashley and Neso walked down the isle towards their waiting limo to take them to their reception and their hotel for their wedding night….

"Now you are all mine skipper." Ashley whispered.

Neso smiled and kissed his wife.

When they arrived at the hotel the party was getting ready to start and when they entered to the cheers of the crown party went into full swing.

"I wish I was able to see you in thigh high boots and tinfoil miniskirt, Ash." spoke neso.

"Buy me a dinner first skipper and you got a deal." smiled Ashley.

"You got it babe." responded neso and kissed his wife again.

And later that night when they entered their hotel room.

"Well skipper what are you waiting for, ravish me." told ashley.

"Your wish is my command." responded Neso

And soon her dress was of and she was standing in front of him in her blue satin thong and bra.

"Wow, you are gorgeous." neso spoke.

'Shut up and kiss me." replied Ash.

Neso took her in his arms and kissed her. Ands as they were kissing his hands were roaming her body all over making her moan into his lips. After a while both their under wear was on the floor leading to the bedroom where they made love for the first time as husband and wife. After several rounds of love making ashley settled her head on neso's chest and they fell asleep.

Admiral Steven Hackett was supervising repairs of the Normandy and Mass relays Citadel repairs were already completed and council was already in session. As soon as Normandy was repaired her two spectres would be assigned to hunt down remaining Cerberus cells with the two N7 squads they had aboard Normandy. Admiral Hackett was looking forward to finally to close books on Cerberus forever. Commander Neso Shepard and lieutenant Commander Ashley Shepard humanity's first and second spectre's would have that honour. He smiled at the thought of those two lovebirds, their love story was awe inspiring to all the races in milky way galaxy. Their fighting spirit galvanizing the galaxy into victory over reapers. He was perfectly all right with over looking their violation of fraternization regulation. It was okay as more and more men and women wanted to join alliance to be like Neso and Ashley. And now that they had peace and unity in galaxy lots of stuff was possible for all the races.

Next day….

Ashley awoke to find her husband awake.

"Morning skipper." spoke Ash in her husky contralto.

"Morning babe." responded neso as he kissed her.

Ashley smiled at her husband.

"So what do you want to do today Miss Shepard." asked neso.

"Stay here and make love all day, skipper."

"We can order room service." neso responded as he rolled on top of her and they made love again. After a while….

"It's a good thing I am already pregnant , after last night and today I might got pregnant today." Ashley teased him.

"All it matters Ash is that we are together and starting a family, with no reapers to threaten our children." he replied.

And they made love again. Couple of hours later after their room service left with their dishes. Ashley put on her blue tank top, thigh high boots and tinfoil miniskirt.

"Like what you see skipper." Ashley spoke as she turned in front of him.

"You take my breath away, ash." Neso responded.

And with that they left their room holding hands to tour London to see how repairs progress. This was their third week of their ten month leave before they come back to duty and their military carriers.

Note:

As per the Extended Cut Mass relays are not destroyed but damaged. In my story line they are being repaired and the new drive system will still be in use. Please review and keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Nine months into their vacation Commander Neso Shepard and LC Ashley Shepard became proud parents of twin boys, Justin and Theodore. First day they brought them back to their apartment they were swarmed by Ashley's sisters and mother as they all came to see the babies. Neso was amused to see William's women fawn over his and Ashley's sons. He smiled at his wife as she showed of her baby boys to her family. And the two boys seemed to enjoy the attention they were getting. Neso left the women alone with his children while he went to his office to read the update on the status of Normandy. His ship was almost ready to go out. He knew that in about month he will have to go out on his mission to hunt down remaining Cerberus cells. He was not looking forward to that. He did not want to be separated from his wife and children. His computer was showing him that he got new messaged.

To: Commander Neso Shepard

From: Admiral Steven Hackett

Commander congratulations on the birth of your sons. May they be strong and asset to alliance as their Parents are.

As per our conversation before your leave expires in 30 days. You and your wife are authorized to bring your sons aboard Normandy and are required to proceed to hunt down any remaining Cerberus cells. All the resources of alliance and citadel council will be made available to you commander.

Sincerely,

Admiral Steven Hackett

Neso smiled as he finished reading message. Old bastard figured way on how to keep Shepard on active duty. At lets Ashley and the boys will be with him. That only meant he had to be more careful now. He was a father and husband. But admiral was right Cerberus needed to be wiped out if any cells survived his purge before battle of earth. If there were any cells they needed to be destroyed so that they will not pose a threat ever again. He went back out into family room to be with his family. He only found Ashley with their son's sound asleep.

"Hey skipper, looks like rascals are finally napping." Ashley told him.

"Yes they are." He replied as he kissed his wife.

"So what is new?" Ashley asked.

"In 30 days Normandy starts Cerberus hunt babe." Neso replied.

"What about me and the boys." Ashley looked at him in question.

"You will be with me aboard Normandy." Neso replied as he kissed her again.

"Admiral Hackett approved." Ash asked

"Yes my love." Responded neso

He took her into his arms and took her to their bedroom where they made love till their son's cried for their next feeding session.

30 Days later they were aboard SSV Normandy SR-2 and as they settled into their cabin they noticed twin cribs installed courtesy of alliance command.

"They were serious about allowing our family aboard." Ashley spoke breathless.

"Yes ash, very serious, after the reaper invasion some policy has to be temporarily suspended." He responded to his wife as they kissed and placed their sons into their cribs. Ashley the placed soothing music on the stereo system to keep the boys asleep while she and shepard place baby monitor next to the cribs and took other monitor with them as they went to CIC to start their mission.

"Joker set course for anadius system." Ordered neso.

"Aye, Aye commander." Replied Joker.

Strain on joker's voice still showed that he was still recovering from loss of EDI.

"Why anadius, skipper." Ashley asked.

"Alliance hackers have uncovered some files pointing to certain planets containing Cerberus bases, we need to get those files and go investigate." Responded Neso.

Ashley smiled at her husband and watched galaxy map as they headed to Cronos station to start their mission. She quickly grabbed Shepard's hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

SSV Normandy SR-2 left Sol system on its way to its first destination Cronos station to get files on location of cerberus bases. The Hunt was on. Normandy had two squads of 18 N7 soldiers of all races. One squad was Crimson squad it had 4 humans, 4 asari, 4 krogan 4 Turians and 2 salarians. Talon squad was made up of 6 humans, 4 Asari, 4 turians and 4 Quarians. Both N7 squads had a special commission from Alliance command as to their full N7 Status and were all officially members of System alliance marines.

Planet Monrovia, Sarenis system, Horse head nebula

On this lone garden planet that was newly discovered Cerberus established a base to train, Phantoms, Nemesis, combat Engineers and centurions on this planet. It contained a camp to house about 200 hundred military personnel and 40 support staff.

Commander Linda Washington was upset when she was informed that The Illusive man was dead and that cerberus was defunct with only units like hers still hidden. She was well aware that Alliance and the council will start to hunt them down soon. She was going to make her last stand on this planet and ensure that alliance pays dearly to take her down and destroy her cell. Linda knew that it will be over soon. She and rest of hidden cerberus cells were branded traitors to humans and their allies.

Authors Note:

Hopefully I will have next chapter up in the next week. Please review and keep reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

SSV Normandy on approach of Cronos station just received an upload of data files and as soon as the download was done Liara was busy processing the info with the help of Samantha Traynor. Liara hoped she will have some information for Shepard to start the hunt for Cerberus bases. After few hours of working Liara managed to get a first location to be investigated. First location she gave to shepard was Armagosa system inside terminus systems. The planet Empyreean was location of a small base with more info for shepard to capture and investigate.

Ashley just put down her and neso's sons to sleep in their cribs when Neso came to get her to go with him to CIC.

"Hey skipper what is up." Ashley asked her husband.

"Come with me to CIC, we have first base location." Neso responded.

Ashley kissed him and looked at her babies to see them asleep. And then hand in hand they exited their cabin and went to elevator to go to CIC together. Even when they arrived to CIC they were still holding hands.

"Joker head to the mass relay and set course for Armagosa in the terminus systems." Neso spoke.

"Aye, Aye commander." joker replied.

And with that SSV Normandy SR-2 was on it's way. Neso smiled at his wife and was reviewing his messages.

To: Commander Neso Shepard SSV Normandy SR-2

From: Admiral Steven Hackett Chief of Alliance JCS Alliance Command

Commander as you are on your new mission for Alliance and Citadel council you a here by ordered to attend a Video brief at 14:00.

Admiral Steven Hackett

Neso wandered what that message was all about and turned to se his wife smile at him. He knew that look and smile, like she knew something he did not. That was driving him crazy a situation Ash very well enjoyed. He smiled back at her. The brief was two hours away. He also knew that his sexy wife will not reveal what she knew, although he would have fun trying to get it from her anyway. But then that also might be part of her game. Oo how he loved that woman. They were perfect match for each other and then there were the twins. Ash was his life just as their baby boys were. He reviewed his plans of attack and decided to dispatch a mako and Talon squad to deal with this base.

SSV Normandy SR-2 1400

Normandy QCE communication Room

Neso Shepard was in this room with his wife as the button for comm was lighting up. Neso pressed the button and admiral Hackett appeared.

"Commander Shepard we received your brief in regard to first base and we will let you get on with your mission but first. This has been long in coming Commander, as per agreement of Alliance command and allied forces and citadel council Commander Shepard you are here promoted to Captain in the System alliance Navy. LC Ashley shepard will put your Captain's pips on you as she has them on her person. Congratulations Captain Neso Shepard." spoke Hackett.

"Ash, you knew" Neso asked his wife.

"Yes skipper, I knew." Ashley smiled and kissed her husband. They left Hand in Hand and as they entered the CIC entire Crew was lined up to either side of elevator.

"Captain on deck, salute." Joker spoke. And the crew saluted newly minted captain.

"At ease people, crew dismissed." Neso responded. And crew went back to their duty stations.

He looked at his wife and she smiled.

"Skipper got to check on our boys." Ashley told him.

"Sure, hurry back I need your input on the plan, ash" he replied.

She kissed him and hurried onto elevator to go to their cabin. When she arrived she found their sons a wake ready for their breakfast. She quickly removed her shirt and fed their sons and after a while they fell back asleep.

'You two can eat a lot, I have enough breast milk to keep feeding you guys' ashley smiled as she cooed to her sleeping twins. And smiled at the thought. She was a mother to twin boys, who knew that she would get so lucky. At the start of her career she was a Williams now she is a shepard and still a bit of Williams left In her. Ashley Shepard was a happy woman, she has a great career, she has awesome husband and two wonder full baby boys. She dressed quickly and went back to CIC to join her hubby.

When she returned to CIC she and Neso reviewed his plans for the assault, she could not find any flaws with the plan but like her husband she came up with a reasonable response to any issue that would crop up. Kill anything that wore cerberus emblem, no questions asked.

End of Part one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Attack on Cerberus Outpost Part 2**

SSV Normandy SR-2 Armagosa System Outer System

"Tactical scan the system." spoke Neso

"Aye, aye sir." Replied Jose Lopez Normandy's tactical officer.

"Stealth systems engaged." joker spoke to shepard.

"Joker, head us in to inner system." mentioned Neso.

"Aye captain." Joker replied.

" All Talon Strike squad personnel report to shuttle bay." Announced Ashley over ship Intercom.

"James prepare mako 2 for action, you garrus and tali will assist Talon squad in their mission." Spoke Neso Shepard.

"Aye, aye sir." Responded Lt Vega.

" All right boys and girls, we are arriving at planet Empyreean, we have a small cerberus base on this planet and we will seize it with all it's files intact. All cerberus members are to be terminated no captures. You will exercise caution as we do not know how many soldiers are garrisoned on planet. That is All." Neso spoke.

"All right people, lets Dance." spoke Lt Luisa Decosta, Co of Talon Strike Squad.

"Hazzah." responded the N7's.

They boarded the shuttle waiting for launch orders.

"Orbit and system is clear of cerberus ships." informed Jose.

"Launch shuttle 2 and mako 2." ordered Neso.

"Launch completed." responded Ensign Mika Cansehi Normandy's pilot of Shuttle 2.

Neso Shepard watch the launch from his private screen and waited for first reports of the mission.

Both Shuttle and Mako touched down behind a rock outcroping to the north of cerberus base.

"Radar and Lidar scans all clear nobody outside of the base." informed Vega.

"Talons by the numbers infiltrate and terminate." spoke Lt Decosta.

"Doors by passed." spoke Vida Laraz vas Neema quarian female engineer.

And Talon squad entered cerberus base. With in few seconds they encountered few cerberus troopers that were killed quietly. They did not encounter any more enemies till they entered server room which was empty. After they managed to lock out all remote access to server so that cerberus can not delete it. Alarm in the base was activated and cerberus garrison responded to alliance intrusion with full force.

"All right while our resident quarians are uploading the server data to Normandy rest of us will hold this room, when we are done we will blow up the base and extract." ordered Lt Decosta.

"Some cerberus are popping out side, they drop dead suddenly" Lt James Vega spoke.

Several cerberus troopers and phantoms tried to enter the server room but failed to do so as alliance marines killed them. Mako 2 punched a hole in the base garage and proceeded to neutralize cerberus vehicles in the garage.

"Garage secure, vehicles rigged to explode." Garrus told James.

"Nice work scars." replied James.

"Data uploaded to Normandy." spoke Vida.

"All right, rig the server with explosives and lets get the rest of base facility rigged also and kill all cerberus personnel on site." ordered Lt Decosta.

And the N7 squad went to do it's job. After 4 hour battle the squad was aboard shuttle and on it's way to Normandy when the base blew up and marine's cheered.

"Normandy, mission accomplished." spoke Lt Decosta.

"Good job marines." replied Neso.

"Joker head us out Noveria." ordered Ash.

"Aye aye, LC" responded Joker.

And with that Normandy left Armagosa system for alliance space. Hopefully the information they grabbed from cerberus base will help them find the location of another base.

TO: Admiral Steven Hackett Alliance JCS

From: Captain Neso Shepard CO SSV Normandy SR-2

Admiral

I am filing report of the current mission. I am informing you that Cerberus base on Empyreean has been neutralized and destroyed with all the data captured intact and we are on the way to Noveria to process the information we have captured.

Captain Neso Shepard

Admiral Hackett opened and read the message shepard sent him. Well shepard is doing his job. First he managed to unite the galaxy to defeat reapers and now he is putting what is left of cerberus out of business. And then what is next who knows. After the reapers were defeated Galaxy had a new life and new vibrancy to it. All the races were united and working together. And is should a new enemy appear on horizon they will the face might of united galaxy. And with that Admiral Hackett left his office and went home to relax. Watching all the races work to repair earth and all other council worlds was impressive.

Urdnot Wrex was busy reading the reports on how the reconstructions was going on the ancient city. He was pleased that they managed to recover lots of ancient krogan artifacts. And also Urdnot city was being rebuilt also. Many old military facilities were being rebuilt to help defend the Tuchanka. And after they helped galaxy defeat reapers several worlds were given to krogan to recover their numbers. Wrex was not going to squander this second chance and was going to ensure that Krogan are integral part of the current peace in the galaxy. He also had to ensure that no retaliation against salarians and turians for genophage occurred. And now that krogan numbers were growing he also had to ensure that there are no krogan population explosion and growth was properly managed. He also opened Krogan embassy on the citadel and was involved in the abolishment of krogan DMZ ensuring that krogan were not considered hostile species any more.

SSV Normandy SR-2

In orbit around Noveria

Neso Shepard was holding hand of his wife as they were watching crew of Normandy depart for their R&R in Port Hanshan on the planet. He smiled at the memory of his first visit here. He just realized this was the first time he arrived on the Noveria that he did not have to fight. He grabbed his sons and with his wife joined his crew for some fun and relaxation.

Noveria was the only world that did not see any destruction from reaper forces. It's population was still intact and now they were able to provide their full support it the rest of galaxy. Elanus Risk Control increased number of it's security personnel on planet to ensure that military and civilians alike can enjoy peaceful stay on planet. And now that Normandy was docked and it's crew here for rest and relaxation ERCS was on full alert to ensure peaceful stay of Normandy personnel.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

SSV Normandy SR2 Port Hanshan Space Port, Noveria

06:30 Hours

Neso Shepard awoke on his bed and first thing he did was search with his arm for Ashley. When he realized that she was not in bed he looked towards the crib and saw that Justin and Theodore were still asleep and Ashley was not by the crib and then he heard the shower door open. He smiled as he watched his wife saunter towards their bed wearing only a towel. He got up to greet her with a kiss. She smiled as he kissed her. His hand wandered towards the towel and let it loose and as it was falling towards the ground Neso took a deep look at Ashley and started do gently rub her breast and Ashley responded with a soft moan.

"Careful skipper, you keep that up and I will not be responsible for what happens." Ashley spoke gently.

"Well I cannot help myself Ash, and after all Cerberus did install sound proof glass cage for bed." Neso responded.

"We will have to give it a test one of these days, but now we have to show the twins Noveria." Replied Ash. After she kissed neso she put on her red velvet thong and a bra and then she put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, she waited for neso to finish his shower and get dressed and then they took their sons of the Normandy to tour the Noveria. Ashley smiled as she watched her husband the mighty specter handle the stroller with difficulty.

"Let me push the stroller skipper, you might hurt yourself." Smiled Ashley.

"I am learning Ash." He responded.

Ashley kissed him and took his hand and helped him push the stroller into the hotel lobby of Port Hanshan. They were greeted by Lynn and Sarah that were on Noveria waiting for Shepards arrival.

"Hello Ash and Neso" spoke Sarah and Lynn.

"Hello you two." Ashley replied.

Sister hugged and started chatting.

And that time neso received call from joker.

"Captain Alliance tech team is aboard to set up N7 team support room across from your cabin." Joker reported.

"Keep me up dated on progress, Joker." Neso responded.

"Will do Sir." Joker answered.

And with that all four went to sit down at the restaurant and while Ashley smiled Lynn and Sarah picked each of the boys and they were tickling the babies and watch the gurgle happily at the attention they were getting from their aunts.

"So Lynn when will you get married." Ashley asked Lynn

"Me and max have decided to wait." Responded Lynn

"And how are you doing Sarah." Ashley asked her youngest sister.

"I still miss Thomas." Responded Sarah.

"Give it time." Ash told her sister.

And Sarah went back to tickling Justin's tummy. Justin laughed really heard.

General Oleg Petrovsky was enjoying his new life on Intai' Sei when he received call from his daughter Olga who was technician for Alliance on Earth that was processing data decoded from Cronos station. He managed to smile and get in touch with most of surviving Cerberus commanders. He was going to try to salvage as much of Cerberus operations as he can. With the help of Cerberus agent he killed his alliance agent that were watching him and went to a secret Cerberus base on the planet that was abandoned two years ago and reactivated it. He also managed to get scientist and guards transferred from one smaller base that was shut down to prevent capture by alliance. He also ordered all data referring to Alsace base on Intai'sei deleted from all remaining Cerberus bases.

Cerberus Base Locust Syrano Belt System Hourglass nebula

Commander Lisa Steiner was busy shutting down the base as all the personnel were being evacuated to go to Alsace base. She just received reports that all personnel was loaded on shuttles and all data copied on OSD she issued the order to format all hard drives and shut down the base power and boarded last shuttle to leave the planet and go to their new location.

Hotel Interstellar Star, Port Hanshan Noveria

As Lynn and Sarah took their twin boys shopping Ashley and Neso rented a room to spend couple hours by themselves.

"Well skipper you started something this morning." Ashley told her hubby as she removed her clothes. Once she was naked she helped him undress.

"Yes I distinctly remember you telling me to stop." Neso stuttered.

"You poor baby, shut up and kiss me." Ashley replied.

He kissed her slowly and was staring to rub her breasts and nipples. Ashley moaned and pushed into him wanting more. He responded by moving his hand to her mound and started going down by kissing her neck and then her breasts. Ashley moaned some more as he pushed her down on the bed gently. After a while the entered her and they made slow lazy love till they were both spent and sweaty. Their legs and arms were entwined and Ashley's head was on Neso's chest.

"Well skipper after all that we went through with hunt for Saren and your Cerberus stint and reaper war who could ever guess we would guessed we would end up married with kids." Ashley told her husband.

"I remember Eden Prime and this lone marine that was fighting with all her strength, I knew that I wanted you by my side that day." Neso told his sexy wife.

"I thought I was going to die that day, and there you were there running to save me." Ashley responded.

"Ash I love you." Neso told her.

"I love you too skipper." Ash responded and they made love again. After they were sated, they fell asleep.

And as the two love birds were asleep. Ashley's sisters brought twins back and rented a room next to Ashley and Neso's. Justin and Theodore were fast asleep and two Williams women managed to fall asleep two.

Shepard Ranch, Intai'sei, Arghos Ro Cluster

Maria Williams and her daughter Abby were busy making arrangements around the house hold and finishing up the nursery room getting it ready for Ashley and neso's sons. Maria was very happy that her daughter was happily married and provided her with grandchildren. She smiled at the memory of Ashley as rumbustious tomboy that she was. Now she has grown into a proper young woman that was a great soldier and excellent wife. Hopefully Ashley would realise in time that military might not be in her best interest and might leave it to be with her boys. But the she smiled as she realised Ash will not leave military, she was a military brat after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Hotel Interstellar Star, Port Hanshan space Port

Captain Neso Shepard awoke to find his wife still asleep. He saw her head resting on his chest and smiled. He kissed her forehead and slowly got out of the bed without waking her up. He then went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and had a quick shower.

"Hey skipper, you still are a man with a great ass." Ashley spoke.

"Shut up and join me." Retorted neso

"Aye, aye skipper." Ashley replied as she joined him in the shower.

They made slow and lazy love till they both reached their climaxes.

"Time to get dressed and get the boys from their aunts." Ashley informed Shepard.

"Yes love." Responded neso.

And with that they dressed and went to get their twin sons from Ashley's sisters. And then all six of them spent time together until it was time for Sarah and Lynn to depart and get but to their mother and sister on Intai'sei at Shepard Ranch. Ashley smiled as she watched her sister depart for home. She then grabbed the stroller and walked with neso until they reached Normandy's docking bay and boarded their ship.

SSV Normandy departed Noveria and left to continue on their mission. Ashley fed their sons and put them down for their nap and then joined Neso as they went to CIC to plan the next stage of their operation, as Liara and Samantha managed to crack a part of Cerberus encryption and get the location of next cerberus facility. Normandy was heading towards Planet Syrano, belt system Hourglass nebula. Ashley smiled as she looked at her husband, watching him program their course on the galaxy map so that joker can navigate a bit easier.

Joker and EDI were chatting up as they received new information from Galaxy map on their course. The two formed a perfect team as they move Normandy on her new course. And after they finished the slight course change EDI smiled after she kissed joker. Normandy's helmsman was blushing deeply, afraid that somebody might have seen it, but relaxed after realizing that the crew was aware and ok with relationship joker shared with EDI.

Samantha Traynor was smiling as she just finished another cerberus encryption when she felt Liara's Hands wrap around her waist.

"How about we take the some time off and relax, Sam." Liara spoke.

'You read my mind." Responded Samantha as she kissed Liara.

And two lovebirds left to Liara's quarters.

Ashley smiled as she caught neso checking her out.

"Credit for your thought skipper." ashley spoke to her hubby.

"Something does not feel right about this base Ash." Neso replied.

"It is only second of the six we have to find and destroy." Ashley kissed him.

"Just jitters, I guess." Neso smiled back.

Belt system, Hourglass nebula

"Scans all clear Captain." Spoke Clara Jones scanner officer.

"Thank you tactical scan. Joker get us in orbit around Planet Syrano, Joker." Spoke Neso

"Aye, aye sir." replied joker

SSV Normandy

Planet Syrano, Polar Orbit

"Ideas people." Shepard asked.

"Scans all clear so far." Ashley replied.

"Ashley you got the helm, I will lead the talon squad on this mission. Talon Squad report to landing bay. Get hammerhead 2 ready for deployment." ordered shepard.

"Be careful skipper." Ash told him.

"I will, love you." Neso responded.

Ashley kissed him and they left for their stations.

Neso Shepard joined the talon squad in Hammer head 2 as they prepared to be dropped in target zone. With in few seconds drop was completed and Hammerhead was just few click away from cerberus base.

"You should not be her captain." spoke LT Luisa Decosta co of Talon strike squad.

"I can not be on the ship all the time Luisa." replied Shepard.

"We can not afford to lose you either Captain." responded Luisa

"I am just soldier like you. LT." responded neso.

"There seems to be o activity in this base sir." responded private Bolar Licosa(salarian).

"Base seems to be not active." spoke Luisa.

The talon squad entered the base to find all power of line and all computer info deleted. After few hours of investigation they returned to Normandy empty handed.

To: Alliance Command

Admiral Steven Hackett

Checking in

Filing a report that our mission to Planet Syrano was a failure. Cerberus base on this planet was abandoned and all it's data erased. Will have to wait for more information from captured data to find the next target.

Captain Neso Shepard

SSV Normandy SR-2

Captain Neso Shepard was not pleased that they were not able to find any information on this base in regards to cerberus operations. He needed to find the next base and quickly as they can. Cerberus needed to be finished of quickly before they can cause more mischief for the galaxy that was recovering from reaper war.


End file.
